Contests
Active Contests MARIO PARTY 10 PHOTOSTUDIO CONTEST Mario Party 10, released on the Wii U, featured a unique option for users to integrate their pictures on Miiverse. The Photo Studio '''can be accessed by clicking on Toad's Room at the beginning of the game. Players must 'unlock' characters to use in ''Photo Studio ''with Party Points. It is with warm welcome that We Are Daisy will be holding its second contest, where users worldwide can submit their Princess Daisy photo ''and ''caption to win points. The person with the highest total combined '''points will win a prize! Criteria should be based on the following: Part 1 - Starts Now!! Submissions for Part 1 of this contest will be accepted from April 2nd - April 16th at approximately 12:00AM PST. All users are limit'''ed to a maximum of '''1 photo to enter. Submissions must be a picture from Mario Party 10's Photo Studio ''mode, OR the ''Flash Forward ''minigame that takes pictures of players on the podium. Any characters may be included in the picture, ''however, Daisy must 'be in the picture somewhere, even if it is just her legs or crown appearing on the side of the photo. Examples of acceptable submissions: ZlCfzTbY-S8MANglnb.jpg|Picture from the Flash Forward Minigame WVW69i8V0 MywZqJb-.jpg|Picture from the Photo Studio WVW69iyT3I0wS0jPi4.jpg|Picture from Photo Studio Slideshow From '''April 16th - April 17th, '''voting will take place on all entries. (As of right now, it has not been decided whether voting will be done through a panel of 3 unbiased judges, or if voting will be done via poll.) The '''Top 3 '''pictures that are most voted for, will receive '''points '''in the following manner: * 1st Most Voted picture - 5 points * 2nd Most Voted picture - 3 points * 3rd Most Voted picture - 1 point Submissions can be posted on tumblr, Miiverse, YouTube, or any other website with a ''shareable URL. ''Please contact the respective We Are Daisy admin based on your place of submission so an admin can add your picture to our entries. '''PLEASE POST A LINK OF YOUR submission(s) in THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW, or on Twitter @WeAreAllDaisy, or in the Floral Princess Daisy group on deviantART, or on Miiverse, and message @Michaeloll to notify him of your Miiverse picture. '' Part 2 - Starts Later.. (Not yet!) *IMPORTANT* You can STILL win this contest even if you do not own Mario Party 10 / even if you do not participate in Part 1! The winner is chosen by total combined points of Part 1 and Part 2. Part 2 will not require use of Mario Party 10, and will only ask for people to submit a few sentences of words. What is the Prize? I can assure you it is a GOOD prize which costs money! You will like it! But for now, it is a secret! :) Entries Wisby.jpg|by Wisby WVW69iWhJuUXXyQFnL.jpg|by Atomic_D WVW69jEvwy4Y-s6tOz.jpg|by Carla AndrewSubmission.jpg|by Andrew Video Game Group 75.jpg|by Maveo83 Waluigihatesthis.jpg|by DaisyCantSpeakWithoutShouting WVW69jFC1RU3cDGTDa.jpg|by Adrian Toni.jpg|by Toni projectAko.jpg|by projectAko pat.jpg|by pat Chris.jpg|by Chris Thenessboy.jpg|by Thenessboy Previous Contests See Previous Contests Category:Navigation